nomansskyfandomcom-20200223-history
Points of interest
Points of interest are types of locations in No Man's Sky. They are represented by a waypoint icon for the player to follow. Points of interest include major locations such as buildings, as well as smaller objects like mineral deposits. The compass at the top of the HUD will display hexagonal waypoint icons that have been detected by the starship scanner, signal scanners, and beacons. The multi-tool scanner will temporarily detect certain objects within the player's vicinity, displaying their locations in the form of diamond-shaped icons. The multi-tool scanner can detect things such as uncommon isotopes, oxides, silicates, neutral elements, knowledge stones, and damaged machinery. The white hexagon with a ship in the center represents the location of the player's starship. Sector beacon Sector beacons are save points that are commonly found at locations with buildings, such as Shelters, Manufacturing Facilities, and Operations Centers. Signal Scanners are often found near sector beacons. Debris A sector beacon labeled "Debris" will exist near Damaged Machinery. Depot A sector beacon labeled "Depot" will exist near a resource cache of multiple containers filled with either Platinum or Titanium. Terminal A sector beacon labeled "Terminal" will exist near a stand-alone Galactic Trade Terminal. Trading Post A Trading Post is a building with 7 landing pads and a Galactic Trade Terminal. There is often an alien NPC near the trade terminal. NPC Starships will randomly land at the landing pads, where the player can interact with them to buy and sell goods, or purchase their Starship. Signal Scanner Signal Scanners are devices found on the surface of planets and moons that require a Bypass Chip to access. They emit a thin, but bright, orange column of light from the top of the device, making them easy to see from a distance. ::: Signal scanners will detect the following points of interest: ::* Monolith :::: The signal scanner will detect either a Monolith or a Plaque. ::* Colonial outpost :::: The signal scanner will detect either a Manufacturing Facility or an Operations Centre. ::* Transmission :::: The signal scanner will detect either a Beacon, Observatory, or Transmission Tower. ::* Shelter :::: The signal scanner will detect either a Drop Pod or a Shelter. Monolith A Monolith is an ancient ruin. Interacting with it can help the character gain reputation with the alien for the region. A monolith is usually surrounded by two or three knowledge stones. :::A Signal Scanner can detect a Monolith by choosing the "Monolith" option. Plaque A Plaque is an ancient alien ruin that awards a new word when interacted with. :::A Signal Scanner can detect a Plaque by choosing the "Monolith" option. Manufacturing Facility A Manufacturing Facility is a building with a reinforced steel door. The room inside includes a terminal. Solving the puzzle at the terminal will award a blueprint. :::A Signal Scanner can detect a Manufacturing Facility by choosing the "Colonial outpost" option. Operations Center :::An Operations Center is usually a 3-section building with one entrance reinforced with a steel door. The main room includes a terminal. Solving the puzzle at the terminal can result in gaining a blueprint or learning new words. The adjacent room can only be accessed with an AtlasPass v2 access card. :::A Signal Scanner can detect an Operations Center by choosing the "Colonial outpost" option. Beacon A Beacon will always detect an advanced alien lifeform at an Outpost. :::A Signal Scanner can detect a Beacon by choosing the "Transmission" option. Observatory An Observatory is a building that houses a terminal. Interacting with the terminal presents a puzzle revolving around a four digit number. Solving the puzzle will lead the player to a Plaque or a Monolith. :::A Signal Scanner can detect an Observatory by choosing the "Transmission" option. Transmission Tower A Transmission Tower is a building that houses a Transmission Tower operations terminal. A distress signal of an abandoned ship will be detected after solving the puzzle at the terminal. :::A Signal Scanner can detect a Transmission Tower by choosing the "Transmission" option. Drop Pod A Drop Pod is stand-alone object that houses an Exosuit upgrade. :::A Signal Scanner can detect a Drop Pod by choosing the "Shelter" option. Shelter Shelters are small buildings that provide protection from the harsh elements of a planet. Sector beacons are usually found nearby. An Observatory, Outpost, Transmission Tower, or Signal Scanner can often be found near Shelters. :::A Signal Scanner can detect a Shelter by choosing the "Shelter" option. Outpost An Outpost is a building with a landing pad attached to it. Inside is an advanced alien lifeform and a Galactic Trade Terminal. Its waypoint will often be displayed as "Shelter," because it is usually always near one. :::A beacon will always detect an advanced lifeform at an Outpost (the waypoint is usually displayed as "Shelter"). Abandoned Building An Abandoned Building houses a derelict terminal. Interacting with the terminal will award a technology blueprint. Knowledge Stone When the character interacts with a Knowledge Stone, they learn one word in the alien language for the region. A character can scan for them. Resource deposit A Resource deposit waypoint will lead the player to an element resource, such as Heridium. Space Station Space Anomaly Atlas Interface es:Puntos de interés Category:Points of interest Category:Locations Category:Buildings Category:Gameplay